


4th of Surprise!

by SuperPuppies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthdays, Holidays, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little tale for this 4th of July and Cap’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th of Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.

Steve wandered the halls of avengers tower feeling abandoned and weirded out. He couldn’t remember the halls being quite so empty ever, it wasn’t a ghost town or anything but it was empty. The abandonment was easier to pin down, he had been abandoned he had it was his birthday and not a single person has said anything to him all day and well then of course they disappeared. Heaving another sigh he turned out into the exercise yard.   
The yard was covered in tables decked out in red, white and blue cloths, baskets of flowers and balloons. Stars popped up everywhere through out the yard in between the see of people, who Steve now supposed weren’t missing anymore. Everyone was there, talking mingling and laughing as they carried around small plates of snacks. Steve watched them for a moment trying to decide how they managed to set this up without him noticing and what exactly it was doing there.   
Tony looked up and saw Steve watching the group slightly wide eyed, so snickering to himself he wondered over to the old boy. “Hey Steve, nice of you to join us.” Putting his arm around Steve’s shoulder and leading him into the crowed, Tony sneaked a peek at his watch. “You’re just in time.”  
“For what? What is this?” Steve allowed himself to be led through the others. Tony remained silent walking Steve up on to a small platform in the center of the left side that Steve hadn’t noticed early.   
“Hey, all.” Tony’s voice boomed out over the gathering through the yards speakers, all faces turned toward Tony and Steve. “Thanks for joining me tonight to celebrate Cap’s,” Tony patted Steve’s shoulder as he turned toward him. “what, hundredth? Birthday.” Steve made a frowning smirk at Tony.  
“I’m not quite that old, you know.”  
Tony smiled brightly and nodded turning back to the crowed. “Hundredth.”   
Chuckles rumbled through the crowed as a few members shouted out “Happy Birthday Cap”.   
Clint worked his way closer to the stage and shouted up at Tony. “Leave the old boy be, Stark.” Steve playfully glared at Clint but Tony just ignored him and continued his speech.   
“Of course not only are we here for one of this countries greatest hero but also for …’Merica!” Fireworks shot into the air behind Tony and Steve causing the entire group to gasp. “Herself.” Tony finished softer and smiled at the amazed faces before him as the firework show continued. Turning to watch the show himself he stopped as he realized Steve was watching him.   
“Thanks, Tony.” Steve smiled.   
“I didn’t do this for you.” Tony huffed, Steve just pulled a disbelieving smirk. “I did it for, ‘Merica!” Steve just laughed and turned back to the show. “Happy Birthday, Steve.”  
“Thanks. There better be chocolate cake.”  
“Ppfff, no. Just apple pie.” 

End


End file.
